


I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

by Lenni51074



Series: Steve Rogers Takes A Chance On Love [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because Steve Rogers deserves to be happy goddammit, F/M, Final episode in this series, It's the Avengers wedding that nobody asked for but you're getting anyway, Watch this space..., here comes the bride, or is it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: Your wedding day is approaching, and as usual, chaos ensues. Wanda is in raptures over your wedding gown. Nat is trying to convince you to elope with her. Tony has nominated himself as your wedding planner and is acting like a total Bridezilla. And just why are Steve and Bucky being so secretive whenever you are nearby?The final episode in the series “Steve Rogers Takes A Chance On Love”.Or is it…..
Relationships: Avengers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers Takes A Chance On Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

“So, have you narrowed down who’s going to be on the guest list?” Natasha asked, her green eyes glittering with mirth.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me. That sort of thing is way beyond my pay grade.”

You swatted him in the head with the newspaper. Steve, old-fashioned sweetheart that he was, insisted on reading a paper copy of the news rather than a digital format. It was one aspect of his past that he refused to give up. He grinned at you, before grabbing the paper back from you and pretending to be engrossed in the cryptic crossword.

With a sigh, you looked at Nat. “Well, with just my family alone, there’s close to fifty people, which is simply ridiculous. Sometimes having a large family is more of a burden than a blessing. Then we’ve got all of you guys, plus various other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and people we’ve worked with. I’m pretty sure Director Fury would ground us both for a year if we left him out of the festivities. Trying to figure out who to keep on the list and who to exclude is becoming a nightmare.”

Given the fact that both of you were Avengers, it was only to be expected that numerous officials and various foreign dignitaries virtually expected to be invited to your nuptials. You and Steve, however, had agreed that you would prefer a small wedding, as intimate as possible with just family and close friends to be invited. The only foreign ruler of any significance to make the cut was King T’Challa of Wakanda as well as his sister, Princess Shuri, and that was only because both of them were very good friends of yours. However, given the fact that you had four brothers as well as numerous nephews and nieces, that small, intimate wedding was looking to be impossible. As the wedding was less than two months away, final numbers were beginning to give you a headache whenever you thought about them.

“What about Secretary Ross?” Tony asked, genuinely curious. He knew how much you detested the Secretary of State – the man was not a favourite of any of the Avengers, truth be told – and yet the man seemed to think that he was an automatic inclusion to the guest list of what was being dubbed the Wedding of the Century by the press.

You snorted. “There is no way that man is going to be setting foot anywhere near my wedding. If he even thinks about it, I’m going to have Rhodey shoot him on sight.”

“That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think, dear?” Steve asked, not looking up from his crossword.

Rhodey shook his head. “Oh, no. I think it’s the least I can do after everything that man has put this team through.”

You beamed at the Colonel. “Thank you, Rhodey.”

You turned back to Tony. “The only way Secretary Ross is going to be allowed to attend is if he calls off his ridiculous vendetta against both Bucky and Bruce. And as that is never going to happen, he will remain _persona non grata_ as far as this wedding is concerned. End of discussion.”

Tony shrugged. He didn’t really care if the Secretary of State was there or not. But Tony, being the personal definition of petty, would ensure that he mentioned it at every available opportunity in the Secretary’s presence. If there was one thing Thaddeus Ross hated more than anything, it was being snubbed.

Tony’s satisfaction at crossing Secretary Ross’s name from the guest list was obvious, his smirk widening. “All right, Annie Oakley. If you get the final numbers to me by the end of the week, I’ll get the invitations sent and start drawing up the seating plan.”

Your friendship with Tony had, over the past two years, gradually been repaired. He had been genuinely remorseful of how he had treated you when the two of you were an item, and had worked hard to regain your trust in him. As part of his ongoing efforts at reconciliation, he had taken it upon himself to plan your big day to Steve, and he refused to take “No” for an answer. He had the financial means and the connections to pull all sorts of strings to make your big day perfect, and he was going to ensure that you had the fairytale wedding you had always dreamed of. He told you to purchase everything on his credit card – “It’s my wedding gift to you, Trigger. Indulge me.” – and threw impressive hissy fits if even the slightest mistake threatened to derail his vision of the perfect wedding.

He was the worst Bridezilla you had ever encountered.

“Thanks, Tony. I’ll get them to you ASAP. But there’s still so much to do! I still have to book in for a makeup trial, and a mani/pedi, and a hairstylist, plus get the finishing touches put on my dress…” you fretted.

“Well, I for one cannot wait to see your wedding dress,” Wanda sighed dreamily. “I’m sure you’re going to look divine.”

You smiled at her. “I have a fitting on Friday. Did you want to come along?”

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really, Y/N? Oh, I would love to!”

“Count me in as well,” said Nat. “I am dying for a sneak peek at your gown.”

“Sure, we’ll make it a girls day out. It’s been ages since we’ve hung out without the guys,” you said. You texted Maria Hill to see if she was available, and grinned when she responded immediately with an emphatic ‘YES’.

Steve gave you a sly look. “You wouldn’t happen to mind if I tagged along, would you? I’ve got a few things I need to get in town…”

“Oh, no you don’t, Captain!” squealed Wanda indignantly. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding gown before the big day. No peeking!”

“It was worth a shot,” he shrugged.

You kissed his cheek. “I’ll make sure I bring you back something pretty to make up for it.”

“Well, then, I suppose that will do.” He kissed you back. “Just make sure whatever you buy matches my eyes.”

**************************************

The dressmaker finished pinning your hem in place, and you gently lifted your skirt as you made your way out of the dressing room to where Nat and the others sat in the waiting area of the bridal shop. You looked at them shyly. “So, what do you think? Is this a suitable gown for the future Mrs Captain America?”

Wanda sighed appreciatively, and Nat and Maria both gave whistles of approval. Agent Coulson, who had insinuated himself into your Girls’ Day Out – and who you would never dream of leaving out of such an important event at any rate – came over and gave you a careful hug, making sure he didn’t accidentally stab you with a pin.

“You are going to knock his socks off, Trigger,” Phil said softly.

Wanda sighed again, admiring the acres of frothy lace and satin. “You look just like Grace Kelly.”

You smiled at the young woman. The Hollywood icon turned princess was exactly who you had in mind when you envisioned your wedding gown, and the dressmaker had more than lived up to your expectations. It conjured up images of a more glamourous era, and it seemed fitting to bring something a bit more old-fashioned and traditional to your upcoming marriage to the man who’d grown up during the Golden Age of Hollywood.

“What are you going to have for your something blue?” Wanda demanded, ever a stickler for tradition.

“I have a piece of Steve’s original Captain America uniform sewn into the hem.”

“Ugh,” Maria wrinkled her nose in distaste. “I hope you had it fumigated first.”

You giggled. “Don’t worry, Maria. It’s been thoroughly disinfected.”

The dressmaker came out with a sample of lace. “The veil isn’t quite finished, but it should be done by your final fitting. But this should give you an idea of what it will look like on the big day.”

She placed the filmy material over your hair, pinned it in place, and stood back to admire her handiwork. Wanda swooned, and even Maria was speechless. Coulson wiped a tear from his eye.

Natasha quirked a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “You sure you want to go ahead with this, Y/N? I mean, you are far too good for Steve. You should elope with me instead.”

You laughed. “I’m flattered, Nat, but trust me when I say that Steve is the only one for me.”

She shrugged. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

The dressmaker pursed her lips critically, making a few minor adjustments to the bodice and train, before announcing that she was happy with the fit. “I’ll get this finished and then I’ll let you know when you can book in for your final fitting.”

She helped you remove the gown, taking care not to lose any of the pins, and you changed back into your civilian clothes with a thankful sigh. You might want to look like a fairytale princess for your wedding day, but you definitely were more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. If only you could wear sneakers under your wedding gown…

As you joined the others, Wanda said dreamily, “Oh, Y/N. You are going to be the most exquisite bride ever. You looked so beautiful.”

“I hope Steve thinks so,” you murmured shyly.

“If he doesn’t, then he’s stupider than I gave him credit for,” Maria laughed. Coulson and Nat agreed.

Steve was going to be speechless when he saw you.

**************************************

“Hey, Buck. I need your help with something,” Steve said, desperation on his face.

Bucky took one look at him and wordlessly followed him.

**************************************

Every time you entered a room, Steve and Bucky would immediately stop whatever conversation they were having and pretend that they hadn’t been doing anything except drinking beer and watching baseball.

The two of them were up to something, but you had no idea what. Even Natasha hadn’t been able to figure it out. But clearly, it was something nefarious.

If you ever found out what they were up to, and you didn’t like it, you were going to rip their lungs out through their nostrils.

**************************************

Eventually, the day that the entire world had been waiting for arrived.

Steve stood in front of the altar, tugging nervously at the collar of his dress uniform. “Is it hot in here? I think it’s hot in here. Maybe we should turn on the air-conditioning.”  
  
“It’s a cathedral, Steve. There isn’t any air-conditioning,” muttered Sam.

Bucky swatted Steve’s hand away from his collar. “Stop fidgeting, punk. You’re going to wrinkle it.”  
  
“I can’t breathe. This tie is too tight. I feel like I’m being strangled.” Steve looked like he was about to faint.  
  
Bucky and Sam exchanged long-suffering looks. Steve’s nerves had been getting the better of him for most of the week as your wedding day drew near. It had been dubbed the wedding of the year, and the media was in a frenzy. A major TV network had struck a deal with yourself and Steve in order to secure the rights to televise the ceremony around the world, and the only way that Steve would agree to anything of the sort was for the network to ensure that the exorbitant fee they were willing to pay was being donated to his favourite charity. The paparazzi were camped everywhere outside the Catholic cathedral in their attempts to obtain exclusive footage of the event. The general public lined the streets, hoping for even a tiny glimpse of the happy couple. There hadn’t been this much excitement for celebrity nuptials since the last royal wedding.

Everywhere Steve went, he was bombarded by cameras and fans, clamouring for a few words from him about the upcoming wedding, and he was starting to become extremely frazzled.

You, however, had remained as cool as the proverbial cucumber, completely unperturbed at the thought of exchanging your vows with Captain America in front of what felt like the entire world.

Just as Steve looked like he was about to make a run for it, there was a sudden hush as the constant background murmuring of the crowd seemed to cease in an instant. As the strains of Pachelbel's Canon rang through the cathedral, Steve, together with Bucky and Sam, turned and looked towards the back of the cathedral, as did the rest of the congregation.

Your four-year-old niece, Poppy, skipped down the aisle, blithely scattering rose petals with enthusiastic abandon. She looked like a little fairy in her puffy white dress and silver slippers. Her father, your oldest brother Robert, gave her a thumbs up as she skipped past him to stand importantly at the steps of the altar.

Wanda floated down the aisle next, looking lovely in her lacy tea-length silver dress. Natasha followed a few steps behind, looking as stunning as ever in a similar dress. Both of them had braided and pinned their hair to their scalps in a circlet, with small star-like flowers pinned amongst the braids. It was a sweet, old-fashioned look, but Steve barely noticed either of them.

Finally, the moment that Steve had been waiting for arrived. What he saw made him feel the same way he had when he’d been punched in the alley behind the cinema in the ‘40s. He suddenly felt like awkward, shy, pre-serum skinny Steve all over again.

You stood in the arched doorway of the cathedral, smiling serenely. You wore a vintage-inspired dress made of ivory lace and satin, with a high-necked lace bodice and long lace sleeves. The satin bell skirt was cinched at the waist with a satin cummerbund, emphasising your petite stature. Your veil was held in place by a Juliet cap, glittering with crystals and seed pearls. In one hand you held a small bouquet of white flowers, as well as the small family Bible which had been traditionally carried by the women in your family since your great-great-grandparents were married.  
  
You looked more beautiful than he had ever seen you, and for a moment, Steve forgot to breathe.

Placing your other hand gently on the proffered arm of your father, you seemed to practically glide down the aisle towards the man you loved as your lace and satin train trailed behind you. Leading you up the steps of the altar, your dad gave you a soft kiss on the cheek. “I love you, pumpkin.”  
  
“I love you too, Dad,” you whispered as you kissed him back. Your father briefly shook hands with Steve before taking his place with your four brothers in the first pew, the first two pews having been reserved for your family. Your favourite brother, Sebastian, was already crying, with his wife trying to shush him while your youngest brother Tom rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

Peter Parker was taking a multitude of photos and uploading them immediately to the Avengers Instagram page, much to the chagrin of the paparazzi waiting outside.

As soon as you took your place next to Steve, the priest commenced the ceremony. You had both decided on a traditional Catholic service in the same cathedral that Steve had attended while growing up. He knew that it would have been what his mother would have wanted.

The priest looked at both of you. “Steve and Y/N, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?” 

Nodding in unison, both of you responded, "I have.”  
  
The priest continued. “Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honour each other for as long as you both shall live?”

Again, both you and Steve replied, “I am.”

“Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and His Church?”

“I am,” advised the two of you without hesitation.

Smiling, the priest went on. **“** Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and His Church.”

Holding your right hand gently, Steve gazed lovingly at you. “I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Y/N, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”

Taking a deep breath, you looked into Steve’s deep blue eyes. **“** I, Y/F/N, take you, Steve, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honour you all the days of my life.”

The priest declared, "May the Lord in His kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church and graciously bring to fulfillment His blessings within you. What God has joined, let no one put asunder."

Bucky brought the rings forward, and the priest blessed them. “May the Lord bless these rings, which you will give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity.”

As Steve placed the Celtic ring you’d chosen on your finger, he recited, “Y/N, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

You held Steve's large hand in your much smaller one. “Steve, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

You slipped the gold band onto Steve’s finger, squeezing his hand gently once it was in place.

After a brief lecture from the priest about the expectations of married life, which neither of you heard, he announced that you were officially man and wife. Steve didn’t wait for him to finish speaking before grabbing you and kissing you. It was not the chaste kiss you had expected from this traditional, old-fashioned man who was usually so averse to public displays of affection. Rather, it was a passionate declaration to all and sundry that you were finally his, and he was yours. He lifted you off the ground as he kissed you fervently, his strong arms wrapped around your waist whilst you enthusiastically returned his embrace.

The entire congregation burst into cheers and applause. The Avengers, who were all seated in the first couple of rows on the opposite side of the cathedral from your family, were the loudest. Peter and Thor were particularly boisterous. Tony, Agent Coulson and Pietro all promptly burst into tears, while Director Fury, Scott and Clint let off party poppers. Bucky and Sam fist-bumped each other.

As you made your way down the aisle together to receive the congratulations of the gathered crowd awaiting outside the cathedral, Steve could scarcely believe what had happened. You were finally his wife. He was your husband. It was literally a dream come true for him.

He basked in the glow of the radiant smile you graced him with. “I love you, Mrs Rogers,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, Captain Rogers,” you replied.

The waiting crowd cheered wildly as the two of you kissed on the steps of the cathedral. Neither of you noticed. Nothing else mattered but the two of you. Not the well wishes of everyone in attendance, not the photos or the reception to follow, not even the honeymoon where you would finally be alone.

The only thing you both cared about now was that you belonged to each other.

**************************************

The reception was in full swing. The cake – a towering confection of fondant and sugar flower-covered chocolate cupcakes – had been ‘cut’, and the toasts had been made. Your father’s speech, detailing how proud he was of your accomplishments as both a Marine and an Avenger, but most importantly as his only daughter, brought approximately eighty percent of the guests to tears. Steve’s speech had undone the remaining twenty percent, with not a dry eye in the house by the time he’d finished describing his love for you.

And now it was time for your first dance as husband and wife.

Steve shyly led you to the dance floor, where you fully expected him to simply sway on the spot with you. He had never been much of a dancer, frequently admitting that he had two left feet, and so you were just hoping to get through without him stepping on your toes or the train of your gown, which had been looped over your arm.

To your surprise, he placed one large hand on the small of your back, holding you in classic ballroom position as he laced the fingers of his other hand with yours. The strains of Adele’s _‘To Make You Feel My Love’_ began, and Steve led you confidently across the floor.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_ _  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

“Steve Rogers! I thought you told me you couldn’t dance!”

Your husband – your _husband!_ – blushed several shades of red. “Bucky’s been helping me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Is this what the two of you have been so secretive about for the past few weeks?”

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, it worked.”

Steve nuzzled his nose against yours. “I just wanted to be able to give you a perfect first dance. I didn’t want to embarrass you.”  
  
You kissed him, earning several “Awwwwws” from the guests. “Steve, you never cease to amaze me. Just when I think I know everything about you, you go and do something like this. Is it any wonder that I love you?”

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_ _  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of this Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, oh yes  
To make you feel my love_

The song ended, and the crowd cheered and applauded. Next you danced with your father, then your four brothers, while Steve danced with your two sisters-in-law, Nat and Wanda, before making everyone “Awwwww” again when he danced with your niece, Poppy. That was one of the most viewed videos on the Avengers Instagram page for weeks afterward.

Pietro, who was the DJ, put on Rihanna’s “We Found Love” to kick up the party atmosphere. That was everyone’s cue to storm onto the dance floor, and they did so gleefully. Unsurprisingly, Tony led the conga line, raucously blowing on a party trumpet that he’d swiped from Director Fury. The evening rapidly descended into drunken shenanigans, which neither you nor Steve felt a need to put a stop to. It was the most fun both of you had had in ages, and it was nice to not have to worry about saving the world for a few hours.

As the evening wound down, you and Steve said your goodbyes to everyone before you headed on your honeymoon. You had no idea where you were going – the team had banded together to arrange it, and refused to give either of you a hint – and so you had no idea what to pack. Wanda and Nat had taken care of that for you, promising that they would only pack what you needed. Bucky and Sam had done the same for Steve.

Tony pecked your cheek. “Happy is waiting to take you and Cap to the jet, Trigger.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Your private jet?”

“Well, how else do you expect to get to your own private island for your honeymoon?”

“Tony!” you protested. “You’ve already done more than enough for both of us to make today perfect. This is too much!”

“Nonsense. It’s my final gift to the two of you.” Tony looked at you seriously. “The two of you really are the perfect couple. You deserve the perfect honeymoon. Fury’s given you both the next month off. No Avenging for the foreseeable future. Just take the time to enjoy each other.”

You threw your arms around your former flame. “Tony Stark, you really are the most infuriating person. Thank you.”

“All right, Tony. Hands off my wife,” Steve mock growled, pulling you to him possessively.

Fury clapped his hands loudly, bringing everyone’s attention to him. “Well, folks, as much fun as this has been, it’s time for us to kick these two out of here so we can get some shut eye. Some of us still have to work tomorrow.”  
  
A chorus of boos greeted this, to which the Director simply grinned. “All right, Mr and Mrs Rogers. Get out of here. If I see either of you back here before the month is over, I’m going to be very unhappy.”

“Yes, Sir,” you both said.

The guests lined up to create a guard of honour as you and Steve left the reception. Happy ushered the two of you into the awaiting limo, before driving you to the airstrip at Stark Industries where Tony’s private jet was prepped and ready to go. You climbed aboard, and the jet took off towards one of the three private islands that Tony owned.

You and Steve barely noticed, too busy getting started on spending the rest of your lives together as husband and wife.


End file.
